Regresando a Casa
by maestro jedi
Summary: Solamente queremos regresar a nuestro hogar
1. Chapter 1

Oscuridad, simplemente oscuridad, cuanto tiempo había pasado en ese lugar, apartado de toda luz, apartado de toda esperanza, simple acero frio al tacto inviolable, insuperable, inmisericorde

La locura se presentaba cada vez con más frecuencia, haciéndole escuchar voces donde no había nadie, haciéndole ver cosas donde solamente reinaba la nada, haciendo parecer la noche el día y el día la noche a un que la poca luz que podía notar era la de una diminuta rendija donde le depositaban el alimento para seguir viviendo

Frio y oscuridad, lo querían quebrar era sin duda la cuestión ¿lo estaba logrando? era una pregunta peligrosa

Cerró sus ojos, intentando dormir, pero dormir lo hacía recordar y el recordar lo hacía sufrir

Flash back

La tierra de Ooo hacía años que no sufría una calamidad más haya de algún gigante brabucón oh una banda de asaltadores de caminos, poca cosa para un héroe como el, a sus diecisiete años recién cumplidos, parecía que el mundo se le había quedado pequeño a uno de los más grandes héroes que el mundo pudiera recordar

- Finn – replico una voz tan lejana – Finn – grito a un más fuerte – Finn – exclamo molesta la dulce princesa mientras le pegaba a la mesa donde los dignatarios estaban reunidos para esa importante junta sobre relaciones inter reinos – Te quedaste dormido otra vez – lo reprendió visiblemente molesta, a un que cuidando su tono de voz, ya no podía regañarlo como a un chiquillo ahora era casi todo un hombre y a un que le doliera admitirlo, un hombre al cual no le hubiera molestado intentar conocer un poco más profundo

- Yo lo siento – repuso el rubio sonriendo – solo que la política no es lo mío –

-Eso veo – puntualizo la chica – solo haznos el favor de no volverte a dormir entendido –

El rubio asintió algo cansado, mientras el aburrimiento volvía a reinar en esa sala, donde todos parecían estar atentos a las conversaciones, menos el héroe invitado, el cual simplemente intentaba no quedarse dormido otra vez para variar

La ventana una salida y una tentación en igual medida, como le hubiera gustado salir por ella y correr en búsqueda de la aventura, el problema radicaba en que la Dulce Princesa se tomaría demasiado mal, esa afrenta a su dignidad real

El cielo azul, el sol brillando, solo algunas nubes, tanta paz tanto silencio, un delicado resplandor surgió de repente desde el mismo cielo, y el chico tubo que agudizar su vista ante el sorpresivo brillo

Después, simplemente recordaba oscuridad, muerte, destrucción

-Mentita – grito el chico abriendo los ojos, mientras su cuerpo sudaba ante sus recuerdos agolpados uno sobre otro

Silencio, silencio y silencio, incluso podía escuchar su propio corazón latir, la furia era su única forma de mantenerse cuerdo, golpear una pared una y otra vez, sangre que le recordaba que estaba vivo, dolor que le recordaba que era un simple mortal, sufrimiento que le recordaba que no era una pesadilla

Un golpe seco y un ligero sonido ah algo cediendo, fue lo que hizo parar su furia, intento mirar, pero sin luz que se podía mirar, se agacho hasta el piso, sin importarle sus heridas oh la sangre corriendo de su interior, toco la pared como un desquiciado, hasta paltar un punto done el metal se había hundido levemente

Sonrío para sí mismo, una fuga se dibujaba en su mente la salvación de esa prisión de acero y soledad, oh eso pensó hasta que una luz lo cegó completamente y dos seres metálicos entraron con una premura impresionante

-Prisionero 45934, experimenta una pérdida de sangre del treinta y dos por ciento, posibles complicaciones si no se le atiende de inmediato –

-Procedo a inmovilización – fue lo último que escucho el chico antes de sentir en medio de sus forcejeos un dulce piquete y después simplemente caer en los brazos de Morfeo

Soledad Fria soledad

**Bueno gente si ya llegaron hasta aquí, les doy las gracias por esto, este fanfic me ha estado rondando la mente desde hace semanas y pensé bueno será mejor escribirlo, espero que les guste, si ya sé que tengo más trabajos pendientes, pero prometo que los continuare, por cierto de nueva cuenta muchas gracias espero actualizar en breve **


	2. Chapter 2

**Gracias a la gente que me dejo un mensaje, y me ha animado a continuar, espero que este siguiente capítulo sea de su agrado**

Al ser una mujer estaba más conectada con sus emociones, oh al menos eso le había repetido Cake hasta el cansancio forzándola a practicar meditación cuando su carácter explosivo amenazaba con salirse de control

Pero de que le servía eso en esas circunstancia, apretó los dientes el olor en si era nauseabundo, un aire viciado con aroma a sus propios desechos y agua estancada, en esa pequeña prisión de aproximadamente ocho metros de largo y ancho

Intento cerrar sus ojos y volverse a perder en un viaje astral, a un que no podía hacerlo desde que la habían capturado a lo más que llegaba era a entrar en una extraña invernación que hacía que su cuerpo se cubriera con una leve capa de hielo mágico para evitar posibles daños externos

Golpes silencio ira, eran constantes ruidos que venían de un lado de su cautiverio, parecía que había otro ser atrapado pero al igual que ella no se había dado por vencido en su escape, intento volver a quemar la pared, la cual simplemente repelió la gigantesca llama, no podía permitírselo hacer de nuevo, el aire estaba tan viciado con metano que por segundos había perdido el control del mismo

Una gigantesca tubería salió del exterior mientras el piso se abría en rendijas diminutas y el diluvio cayó sobre su persona

- Cake – susurro la chica al instante de sentir el frio entrar hasta lo más profundo de su cuerpo, al menos el cuarto ya no olía a mierda

Los días pasaban oh al menos eso intentaba creer en su mente racional, pero que era racional si estaba encerrada desde ese día, el día en donde simplemente todo había ardido como una gigantesca llama apocalíptica

Flash Back

Sabía que Marshall Lee era un coqueto, pero sorprenderla con ese picnic a la luz de la luna, le hacía dudar en realidad a quien le pertenecía su corazón, había salido con el Príncipe Flama y a un tenía una que otra fantasía eh indirecta por parte de Gumbal, pero el rey de los vampiros parecía haber entrado al ruedo con una sorprendente fuerza que si seguía a si no dudaba en que quizás le pudiera dar una oportunidad

- Luces linda esta noche – repuso el chico sonrojándose si es que eso era posible

- Gracias supongo – exclamo la chica jugueteando con su cabello ante la sola mención de que se veía linda

- Espero que la comida sea de tu agrado – replico el chico sacando algunos dulces de la cesta – al ser un vampiro que se alimenta del color rojo, hace años que deje de comer cosas en realidad, pero según Gumbal estos dulces y aperitivos te encantarían –

El silencio era incomodo la luna solo una cómplice, Fionna podía sentir su corazón latir más fuerte, era obvio que Marshall lo escucharía dado su condición, dado que se acercó a ella levitando para tomar un poco de ventaja sobre la misma

Podía sentir esos ojos hipnotizarla, cerro sus ojos estaba a punto de llegar al escalón número 3 con el rey de los vampiros, y por extraño que pareciera ya ni se acordaba que había pasado también algo parecido con el Príncipe Flama hace apenas ocho meses

Una gigantesca explosión, la hizo salir de su letargo

- Gumbal – fue lo único que alcanzo a decir al instante de saltar sobre una rama del árbol más próximo y alegarse corriendo en dirección del dulce reino, dejando a un rey de los vampiros solitario y con una sonrisa algo torcida por el pequeño inconveniente

Fin del Flash Back

Sus ojos se abrieron y la furia contenida en ella exploto, no más cobardía no más auto copadecimiento , golpe la pared con toda su furia generando dos reacciones de la misma, un gigantesco dolor en su mano y una leve cortadura, y simplemente se dejó llevar por su instinto animal, golpeo hasta que pudo sentir sus manos como fuentes que emanaban hermosos ríos de color rojo carmesí, quizás moriría, pero al menos no moriría como una cobarde sin luchar, junto toda su energía en un solo puño y pego a un qué dado la pérdida de sangre el golpe no fue como ella hubiera deseado, no a la pequeña rendija por donde la alimentaba y su mente le decía que tenía que intentar pegar para escapar, más bien a un lado demasiado bajo para poder escapar por ahí

Una alarma y dos gigantescos seres metálicos entrando en su habitación dieron una sentimiento de final a su persona, pero aun que intento atacarlos, la gigantesca cantidad de luz que entraba por la puerta simplemente la cejo, quizás era lo que sentía Marshall cuando el sol le daba directamente

-Prisionera 45937 en peligro de perderse, pérdida de sangre de un setenta y cuatro por ciento se procede a inmovilizar –

Dulce dulce sueño, cuando tiempo tenia que no soñaba, sintió ese cálido abrazo y se aferró ah el mientras dos pequeñas lágrimas escurrían por su mejilla, mientras al menos por unas leves horas seria arrancada de las manos de la extrema soledad

- Cake -

**Espero que este capítulo les haya gustado, entro en el terreno más peligroso , a un que no quiero adelantarles nada, por cierto a un no sé cuántos capítulos consistirá, oh como arreglare algunos detalles sobre la cuestión de multiversos para aquellos que conocen, esa teoría sabrán que existen varios universos oh realidades en diferentes planos de la existencia , ahora la cuestión es como encajar a dos seres de diferentes realidad en una, ya encontrare algo oh si no reciclare una vieja idea para que no se vea tan vieja pero también no tan forzada sin más me despido agradeciéndoles de nueva cuenta haber llegado hasta aquí **

**Hasta la próxima **


	3. Chapter 3

**Bueno les traigo este nuevo capítulo, dios ya son tres capítulos, parece como si apenas hubiera sido ayer cuando escribí el primero, la idea está en continuo desarrollo a un que algunas de las situaciones ya están establecidas, por el momento quiero darles las gracias a quien me ha dejado un comentario no saben, eso me hace muy feliz, por otro lado también quiero agradecer si estás leyendo esta historia e invitarte a leer alguna otra de mis aportaciones, sin más espero que disfrutes el siguiente capitulo**

El mundo astral se regía por sus propias reglas no había arriba oh abajo era en si una proyección de la realidad, pero sin la realidad, del todo sin el todo, algunos santiguos sabias decían que era más grande que el universo en si dado que cubría todo con su manto protector sin ser catalogado como bueno oh malo

Flash Back Finn

Al iniciar sus clases con el rey helado todo el mundo incluidas las princesas se habían sorprendido de que el héroe de Ooo decidiera tal barbaridad, a un que si uno lo analizaba pacientemente, no era una idea sin sentido

Finn sonrió ante las locas ocurrencias del cansado monarca, ya demasiado alejado de la realidad en ocasiones

- Con tu ayuda – replico confiadamente – podría conseguir cualquier princesa que quisiera – el rubio rodo los ojos, otra vez el mismo cuento de la princesa, hacía meses que pensaba que ese tema había quedado zanjado al mismo momento que la princesa musculosa le había pegado en sus genitales - pero será después – enfatizo el monarca sonriendo – después de que me muestres que puedes vencer a mis guerreros de hielo –

Guerreros de hielo una técnica que habían desarrollado ambos seres, letales en sí, agiles como ninguna criatura antes creada por el desequilibrado rey helado, y a un así eran perfectos para el aprendizaje

- Escudo – replico el chico formando con un leve movimiento un escudo redondo de hielo en su mano izquierda – Espada – exclamo al momento de saltar sobre uno de los veinte tantos guerreros de hielo que se habían lanzado sobre el

Algunas horas después, su respiración agitada una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, y un pequeño moretón en su mejilla daban cuenta de la actividad física que había realizado, a un que teniendo en cuenta que su mentor se había pasado la mayor parte de esa situación tocando su batería, meneo levemente la cabeza, había aprendido a soportar esa cuestión, el rey helado perdía demasiado rápido la concentración, una ventaja para el en su juventud porque si no, quizás ni si quiera estuviera vivo

- ejem – repuso el rubio llamando la atención del anciano que dejo la batería y levito hasta el

- How – dijo el viejo mirando los escombros para sonreír después – te falto él bebe, te falto el ciego – murmuro señalando dos pequeñas estatuas que había creado en los primeros minutos de la pelea

- Que – replico el chico mirando las dichosas esculturas – eso no estaba en el entrenamiento –

- Y ese es el problema – enfatizo el anciano recuperando un tono de voz más profundo – como héroe supongo que aprendisteis que tienes que estar dispuesto a adaptarte a cualquier circunstancia, a realizar los sacrificios correspondientes, un héroe tiene que aprender que no puede salvar a todo mundo – dijo al instante que las dos esculturas se destruían al choque de un rayo de hielo

- Yo no vine aprender ah ser un héroe en este lugar – enfatizo el chico – ya soy un héroe –

El anciano lentamente levito hacia su castillo sin mirar atrás – un héroe no se enorgullece de ser un héroe– sentencio perdiéndose en el interior del castillo

Fin del Flash back

Calor, calor era lo que sentía, un calor reconfortante un calor casi maternal, se dejó llevar por esa sensación tan calida, podía sentir cosas que quizás nunca había sentido recuerdos ya olvidados

-Flash Back Fionna

La reina helada era cruel, pero al mismo tiempo una mujer que le justaba que sus planes fueran lo más meticulosamente posibles, y enseñarle magia helada a su némesis entraba en uno de esos planes

- El hielo no solo es frio y brutal – replico la mujer mirando a la chica frente a ella – también puede ser hermoso y místico – enfatizo mostrando una delicada flor de hielo frente a la chica que tintineaba ante los delicados brillos de las antorchas que iluminaban el interior de castillo

- Entiendo – dijo la rubia

- No no entiendes – repuso la mayor – no hay nada que entender, no hay nada que comprender solo tienes que sentir - - sentirlo en tu interior, es una parte de ti de tu alma, de tu espíritu - - aprende a convivir con el oh él te destruirá – grito al instante que toda la habitación era sepultada en una gigantesca tormenta de nieve, que enterró vivas amabas mujeres

Una trampa, ahora porque, como, habría roto su palabra, estaría solamente poniéndole una prueba, la mente de Fionna era una lucha de demasiadas preguntas, y su cuerpo empezaba a resentir el gigantesco cambio de temperatura

No morirá en ese lugar, cabo con sus manos y pies, como un alimaña como un topo si es que había algo con que compararlo, la nieve se abalanzaba sobre ella, sin misericordia, sin sentido, cabo por su vida, sus músculos se tensaban podía sentir su corazón bombear como un desquiciado no morirá no morirá ahí

Una luz un grito reclamando aire, una mano afuera de esa tumba helada, una mirada asesina y un frase que la dejo queriendo cometer una locura

- ¿Té? –

Un salto y una mirada condescendiente, una espada de sangre de ángel un corte era todo lo que la separaba de su venganza

-Hazlo – reto la reina helada – hazlo y nunca sabrás si todo fue una trampa o una prueba en realidad - - la duda te seguirá toda tu vida, una muerte inocente podría pesar sobre tu conciencia – susurro mientras desaparecía entre la nieve para aparecer en la puerta del piso superior – debes aprender a controlar tu carácter – repuso mientras se perdía entre las sombras – después de todo no eres un hombre –

Fin del Flash Back Fionna

Sus mentes intentaban comprender el significado de esa cálida esencia que parecía tan reconfortante, mientras un momento de sus vidas parecía repetirse una y otra vez en su conciencia

Flash Back comunitario

Al mismo tiempo en Aaa y Ooo

- A veces para comprender la realidad hay que alejarte de la misma – repusieron al mismo instante el rey y la reina helada en sus respectivas dimensiones –

-¿Pero cómo? – preguntaron ambos héroes en su respectiva realidad

- Con la meditación astral – fue la única respuesta

Fin del Flash Back comunitario

Tres ojos rojos miraron con interés los signos y lecturas de las maquinas conectadas al sistema de soporte vital, era extraño pero a la vez fascinante

- Doctor tiene que ver esto –

- ¿Que sucede asistente? –

- Sus niveles cardiacos están descendiendo –

- Algún efecto adverso al tratamiento –

- No – repuso el asistente – es un descenso controlado - - parece ser que –

- Llame a seguridad – fue la única respuesta del doctor mientras miraba ambos tubos de Bacta

En el plano Astral

- ¿Quién eres tu – repusieron al mismo tiempo dos seres tan parecidos y diferentes a la vez ante el extraño dilema que se presentaba en ese momento

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado y hasta la próxima que la fuerza los acompañe **


End file.
